Camille's Christmas
by OurFamilysHope
Summary: With only one enemy left to destroy and having his daughter back home with him and Camille finally by his side after months of tiptoeing around their feelings, Klaus and Cami's first Christmas together — as a couple — draws closer. A little Klamille 2-part Christmas drabble that contains a lot of fluff.
1. Snow In New Orleans

This is the first part of a 2-part Klamille Christmas drabble I have written for 24 Days of Klamille Christmas, a Christmas event on my blog on tumbr (fuckyeahklamille). It contains a lot of fluff and feels, you've been warned. The second part will be published in about 10 days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camille's Christmas<strong>_

**Part I – Snow in New Orleans**

She was worried. Much more worried than she had wanted to be. She knew that she shouldn't be worried, that he couldn't get hurt, at least not in a way that could kill him—still, she was worried.

Cami had been worried the moment Klaus had told her that Elijah, Marcel, some of their vampires and himself would go off to look for Mikael. They still needed to find him. He was still out there somewhere, biding his time.

Waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill Klaus once and for all.

Cami hadn't seen Klaus's father in months. She hadn't seen him ever since Mikael had abducted her to lure Klaus into a trap, to kill him. Cami didn't want to have to see him ever again, but after she had to watch Klaus _dying _the last time Mikael and he had faced each other, she couldn't deny that she was more than scared for Klaus's life.

Ever since Klaus had left to go after Mikael, flashes of Klaus falling to the ground, the White Oak Stake buried deep into his heart, looking at her passed through her mind all the time. She had thought, had been _sure _that she had lost Klaus, that she had lost him for good and that she couldn't do anything about it. That she couldn't do anything to help him, to save him.

She had looked each other in the eyes as he had laid there dying.

Camille's heart had broken into a thousand of pieces.

She knew that Klaus didn't have any other choice but to end this, to kill Mikael and make sure that he couldn't harm his family, the ones he cared about anymore. After having defeated his mother and having brought Rebekah and his daughter Hope home, Mikael was the only enemy left. The only enemy, the last demon Klaus had to face and destroy.

And even though all of them knew that there might always be enemies wanting to destroy him and his family, Cami knew that the Mikaelsons had never been as strong, as united as they were now. Hope had brought joy and happiness to all of their lives. Klaus's siblings—Rebekah, Elijah, even Kol, who had chosen to side with his brothers—protected this family as well as he did.

Klaus and Cami had been a couple for two months. It was complicated, it wasn't easy—because both of them weren't easy, they were tortured and broken, only now starting to heal piece by piece. But they were still happy. More than happy. Their journey had not been an easy one and Cami knew that this wasn't the end of their journy—

It was only the beginning.

But there had been something between them all along, almost right from the start. Both of them had felt it, and no matter how much of his cruelty, and hatred, and viciousness she had gotten to know, Cami had still not been able to shake that goodness she had seen in him just as much, just as clearly. If not even so _much more _than all of his bad. It was his goodness that had shown her who he truly was. It was his goodness that had made Cami not only care about Klaus, but fall in love with him.

Somewhere along the path of pain, torture and tragedy, Cami had fallen in love with him. She had believed in him despite him not believing in himself. And he had let her. He had not pushed her away like he'd had months ago, the night he had told her of Hope's death. He had lied about that, of course.

When Cami went down into the courtyard, she found Rebekah ordering people—servants, as Cami suspected—around. They were hanging up Christmas decorations everywhere. A large, at least 5-feet-tall Christmas tree was standing next to the stairs, though it hadn't been decorated yet.

"We will decorate the Christmas tree ourselves." Rebekah said, beaming at Cami who couldn't help but narrow her eyes at Klaus's sister in confusion. "Christmas is still three days away." she replied. "Don't you think that we shouldn't decorate when we don't even know whether Klaus and the others will return home safely?"

Rolling her eyes, Rebekah said, "Poppycock! Of course they will return home safely. I'm still a little mad at them for not taking me along, though." She rolled her eyes and it was obvious that she thought that her brothers would have needed her desperately on their mission to kill their father once and for all. "But I've even got a feeling that they will return home soon. They wouldn't want to miss Hope's first Christmas, now, would they? And I want everything to be perfect once Christmas Day arrives."

Cami didn't want to argue Rebekah on that and knowing that she might just be overreacting, she simply nodded and left Rebekah to observe the Christmas decorations and shout at the servants when something wasn't done the way she wanted it to be.

Although the compound was huge, it suddenly felt way too crowded and Cami craved to be out in the open, to be just by herself for a while, trying to fight off that feeling nagging at the back of her mind—that feeling that something might have happened, that Klaus might not return home as safely as Rebekah was so sure he would.

Walking past tourists and visitors of the French Quarter, Cami tried to distract herself by thinking about how Christmas with the Mikaelsons would turn out to be. Her last Christmas, she had spent with her uncle and Sean. But those were thoughts she rather wanted to push as far away from her as she could.

While Cami was walking through the French Quarter, it started snowing. She looked up at the sky in annoyance and pulled the sweater she was wearing more closely around herself, thinking about how she should have grabbed a warmer jacket before leaving.

"It doesn't snow too often in New Orleans but I've once heard that New Orleanians still wish for it to snow every year. Seems like their wish had been granted this year. Actually, there have been only seventeen times when it had snowed in a way that it would linger. The first time had been in 1853."

When Cami heard that voice, _his _voice, she turned around—shocked, amazed, surprised and disbelieving, all at once. Klaus was standing just a few feet away from her, wearing that smirk she both loved and hated the most about him on his face, his eyes locked on her.

"Klaus..." she breathed out his name, still not able to comprehend that he was actually here. That he was back. That he had returned home safely. Though, when she took a closer look at him, she realized that the collar of his shirt was smeared in blood—she didn't even want to imagine how much more blood-stained his body was underneath that leather jacket he was wearing.

"Klaus!"

This time, his name was almost a desperate and yet relieved cry on her lips and before Cami could stop herself, she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body as tightly as she could to his. She felt his arms wrapping around her waist, him pulling her even closer into their embrace.

Cami remembered the first couple of times they'd embraced, how he would always stiffen a little in her arms every time before his body would ease and he would take her in his arms as well. Though with each time Cami had hugged Klaus, his body would stiffen less until that one time his body wouldn't stiff at all. When he would just put his arms around her and hold her as tightly as she wanted him to hold her.

"I was so worried about you." she whispered, her lips close to his ear.

"There was no reason to be worried about me, love. I was not in any danger."

"You were trying to kill Mikael! Of course I was going to be worried, Klaus, and since I haven't heard anything from you _for days_, I was even more worried. Rebekah kept saying that all of you were just fine and that...-"

"So you had been worried about my brother and Marcel as well?" he asked her, the smirk on his face only widening as he was teasing her.

"Oh, shut the hell up." Cami said, half-annoyed, half-amused before Klaus pulled her just a little closer to kiss her.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, their arms wrapped around each other tightly enough so that they would never have to let go of each other. They were kissing passionately, only breaking away a few inches every once in a while to catch a breath, while those small snow flakes were pouring down on them, each one unique and melting at the touch of their skin.

**_(~) (~) (~)_**

As it turned out, they hadn't managed to kill Mikael. They were in possession of the White Oak Stake but they hadn't managed to kill him since Mikael had fled when he had realized that he was desperately outnumbered.

He was still running around freely, threatening the lives of Klaus and everyone he cared about.

Cami tried not to think too much of that since she didn't want Klaus to worry too much, though she knew that he was worried for the lives of his loved ones more than enough already. They were sitting on their bed in their room—the one they were sharing, Cami still had her own apartment but she spent almost all of her time at the Compound now—while Cami was washing off the blood of his skin.

She had made him pull his shirt off when he had entered their room, washing the blood off of his skin with a sponge tenderly. Cami needed to wash the blood off herself. She needed to know that he was okay, that he wasn't hurt. That she hadn't lost him. So she washed the blood off of him because this way, she could examine his body, she could convince herself that he was fine. No matter how irrational her fears might be since Klaus was a 1000-years-old Hybrid who could only get killed by the force of one single weapon, a creature whose wounds healed on its own, she still needed to know for herself that he was not hurt.

Klaus knew that, so he didn't tease her, he didn't say anything, he had just pulled his shirt off when she had asked him to and let her wash off the blood.

"Rebekah seems to have transformed the courtyard into a... Winter Wonderland." he said and Cami couldn't help but smile at the sound of those two words on his lips. "Yes, she has. She seems to be in her Christmas spirit, decorating everything and planning the perfect holidays for all of us. Your sister is very excited because it's Hope's first Christmas."

"I've went to see her. She was asleep." Klaus told her then, the look on his face always becoming a little more tender, his expression always softening when he was talking about his daughter. "This family hasn't celebrated Christmas in a very long time." he added and the expression on his face darkened a little. Cami didn't ask—she knew that Klaus and his siblings had probably been in way too dark places to even think about celebrating something like Christmas together.

That maybe his siblings had even been laying in their coffins, a dagger buried inside their hearts, and that Klaus had rather spent the holidays alone than with his family. "I am not too fond of it but Rebekah is right. It is a time for family, a time families should spend together. And it is Hope's very first Christmas. We should make it as special for her as we can."

"Even if she will most probably sleep through most of it?"

A smile appeared on his lips yet again, making Cami happy—she always felt happiest when she saw him smile, when she saw him happy, because she knew that he was too broken, too tortured to feel accustomed to being happy. "Yes, even if she will most probably sleep through most of the festivities."

When she had washed off the last stain of blood off his pale skin, they looked at each other for a long moment, her hand lingering on his bare chest. Klaus closed in on her then, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her—not as passionately as he had before outside in the snow, but gentle and sweet. Cami closed her eyes for a long moment, enjoying the touch of his lips against hers, feeling warmth and happiness pulsing through her veins, her very being.

"I'm sure that you and your family will spend a wonderful Christmas together." Cami said when he let go of her, looking at him. "You deserve to have some good times together after everything you guys have been through." Klaus frowned at her, before replying, "What makes you think that you are not going to be part of this?"

Cami couldn't quite hide the fact that she was taken aback by his question. "Well, your family is going to spend the holidays together, right? I wouldn't want to disturb you."

Klaus took a deep breath before he took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "But why would you disturb us? You're as much part of this family as any of us is, Camille. I want you to stay here for the holidays. I want to spend them with you."

She smiled at him, unable to say anything for a long moment because she felt too touched to say anything. "Then I have no choice but to stay for the holidays, I guess."

Kissing her once more before getting up to grab himself a new shirt, he said, "Besides, I don't think that I could bear my sister's Christmas spirits by myself. What would you have done over the holidays all alone anyway?"

Cami thought about his questions for a moment in silence. "I don't know. I think I wouldn't have done anything. Last Christmas, I was with my uncle and Sean. But this year... There's no family to spend the holidays with."

Klaus watched her thoughtfully before he went back over to her, sitting down next to her on the bed and placing a hand against her cheek. "You have a family to spend them with now." he said softly. Cami couldn't help but smile.

When they kissed this time, they lost themselves in that moment, knowing that there was nothing more important right now than to feel their lips against each other's after not having been able to for days.

* * *

><p>I would be very happy and grateful if you left me some reviews and tell me what you thought of this.<p> 


	2. The Mistletoe

Thank you to all of you who read this story. I was happy about each review I've gotten! This is the second and last part of my short story. I'm sorry that it took me a little longer but since it's Christmas Eve, I thought that it was appropriate to publish it today. I hope that you're going to like it just as much as the last one. Please leave a review after reading, it would mean so much to me.

Merry Christmas to all of you, by the way. I hope that you're going to have wonderful holidays.

* * *

><p><strong>Part II – The Mistletoe<strong>

Christmas Day had arrived and Cami didn't think that she had ever seen Rebekah _this _excited. She had already figured that Rebekah loved festivities and that she got excited about a lot of things easily, and since she had been the one who had planned and organized this year's Christmas for her family, it wasn't surprising that she was excited about Christmas Day finally being here.

Klaus, on the other hand, seemed to be quite annoyed by his sister's holiday spirit.

Hayley, Klaus and Rebekah had spent the morning showing Hope all of the presents she had gotten while Elijah and Cami had watched. And quite frankly, she had gotten _lots _of presents. And even though Hope couldn't understand the concept of Christmas yet, she had seemed rather joyful when her mother had shown her another new toy which she had grabbed happily and started examining it by putting it in her mouth.

Cami still couldn't believe that she would spend Christmas with the Mikaelsons. Even though Klaus and Camille had become a couple only two months ago, she somehow would never have expected them to become something like a _normal _couple. Part of her had always thought that being with Klaus would eventually break her heart. That it would break her soul. Her whole being would break into a thousand little pieces and yet, Cami couldn't even make herself care. Because she cared so much about him, and about his happiness, and all she had wanted was to be with him.

Ever since she had admitted it to herself, ever since she had allowed herself to be _completely _in love with Klaus, she had known that she wanted to be with him.

She remembered Finn telling her that she had been half sleeping with one vampire, half being in love with another one months ago. It almost felt like it had been a lifetime ago. Cami knew, deep down inside, that even back then she had been in love with Klaus completely, though she had somehow not allowed herself to be.

She had been too afraid of the consequences of being in love with him. She had known that there was no going back from that.

And even though it wasn't always easy, being together, it somehow _was_. They understood each other in a way no one else had understood them ever before. She loved him for who he truly was, despite all the terrible things he had done. And sometimes, Cami thought that Klaus still couldn't believe that she truly did. That she truly loved him.

Klaus and Camille were on their way to the dining room, wanting to join Hayley, Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, and Kol. They wanted to spend time together, to celebrate Christmas together. Before they got to the salon, however, Klaus had suddenly put his arms around her waist and pulled her against a wall.

"Hey, what are you…-" Cami started, unable to hide a smile, though he didn't even let her finish her sentence because he captured her lips in a gentle, slow kiss. She felt like she was about to melt in his arms. Their lips were moving against one another, it seemed like they were standing there for an eternity. Nothing around them seemed to matter anymore. All that mattered to them was each other.

The feeling of their lips brushing softly against one another, tasting each other's mouths, her hands buried in his hair, his arms pulled closely around her waist.

When Klaus let go of her at last, he pulled something out of the pocket of his jeans and before Cami could even say or do anything, he had already turned her around so she would face the wall. Then Klaus put something around her neck.

As she was looking down, she realized that it was a golden necklace.

"Klaus…" She turned around to face him again. He was smiling at her. "I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to give you your present. I wanted to give it to you in private."

Camille couldn't deny that she was more than surprised. She hadn't expected Klaus to give her a present. If she had, she would have bought something for him too. Klaus seemed to realize, however, that she was worrying. The smile had left his face; he was watching her intently, gently putting a hand to her cheek before asking, "Is everything alright, love? Did I do something wrong?"

She looked up at him—now even more surprised. "No." she said, "Of course you didn't do anything wrong. You're actually much better at this… Christmas thing than I am. You're making all of this so… special and good. I didn't even think to buy you a present. You've gotten me this beautiful golden necklace and I… well, I have nothing and I don't think that's exactly fair."

He was smiling again. Klaus leaned in closer to Cami and placed a kiss on her forehead before looking at her, their faces still close to each other. "You didn't need to buy me anything. I'm just happy that you are here with me, Camille. That's all I needed from you. All I wanted from you. To be with me. I do not need anything, least of all not a present, when you have already given me the most beautiful and extraordinary part about yourself."

Cami wanted to jokingly ask him if he was talking about sex, though her breath seemed to catch in her throat when Klaus placed his hand softly upon her chest, just on the spot above her left breast where her heart was supposed to be, softly tracing the fabric of her shirt, still looking into her eyes.

For a moment, Camille almost forgot to breathe.

The most beautiful and extraordinary part about herself she had given to him was her heart. She had opened up her heart for _him_, something he still didn't seem to quite grasp. Something he still didn't seem to understand. She loved him—completely and wholly, without any conditions, without any hesitations. She loved him the way he was—his good as well as his bad. She loved everything about him. She was the one who had put her faith in him, who'd shown him that he was still capable of goodness and that he didn't have to destroy everything good and beautiful in his life. That he was a good enough person to win the fight against his demons, to keep those things in his life that were most important to him, which meant beauty and happiness for him.

"But it wasn't that much of a sacrifice to give it to you. I'm glad that it's with you because I know that you'll keep it safe." Camille said softly. Klaus kissed her then once more, hard and passionate, as if he wanted to express everything he was feeling for her, everything he was feeling in this very moment with just one kiss.

When he broke away from her yet again, he replied, "I think that it was much harder—giving it to me. And I'm grateful that you have done it every single day when I get to see you and spend time with you." Klaus brushed a lock of blond hair out of her face. "So don't feel bad about not having me bought anything. I do not care about these things. I'm happiest because you are with me. I have everything I never dared dreaming of."

She smiled, knowing what he was talking about. He had his family back, intact and happier than they'd been in a thousand years. He had his daughter back home with him, she was safe and loved and the most precious being in his entire world. And he had her by his side, a woman who loved and cherished and adored him. And who also gave him a piece of her mind fairly often, though both of them knew that this was one of the things Klaus loved most about her.

"You should take a closer look at the necklace—it's more than just a necklace." Klaus said then, smiling and Cami took another look at it before she realized that it wasn't just a necklace. It was a locket. It was made out of gold and when Cami took it in her hand, she realized that she could open it. It was one of those lockets where one could put a photo inside. Cami opened the locket and from the inside, two people were smiling up at her. On the right side, there was a picture of Sean and on the left, one of her uncle Kieran.

For a long moment, Cami didn't say anything. She just stared at the photos, smiling and tears filling her eyes at the same time. She took a deep breath before she closed the locket and looked back at Klaus. "It's wonderful. No, it's perfect, actually. Thank you so much, Klaus. It is the best present anyone could have given to me."

"You said that you were sad about not being able to spend Christmas with your family anymore. And I thought that this way, you have at least a reminder of your brother and uncle always with you. This way, you will always have them close to your heart."

They simply looked at each other for a long moment in silence. Klaus brushed one of the tears out of her eyes before he took her hand and they went into the dining room where his family was already seated around the long table.

"I thought that you would never come." Rebekah said at the sight of them, rolling her eyes. "The food's already starting to get cold! What have you been doing?"

Before either one of them could answer, however, Kol had already said, "Well, it's obvious, dear sister, isn't it? Nik rather spend time snogging his girlfriend instead of spending Christmas with his dear ol' family."

Cami couldn't stop herself from blushing a little, though Klaus only rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "Sod off, Kol. And don't make a scene, Rebekah—there's still plenty of time to eat."

Klaus waited until Cami had sat down before he sat down himself. "Is Hope alright?" he asked, looking at Hayley who was sitting next to Elijah. "She is. She's sleeping like a rock and we are taking turns looking at her once every hour. Seems like it was just too much excitement for her this morning when she got all those presents."

Cami watched Klaus smiling in awe. He adored his little baby girl so much. And that was just one of many reasons why she loved him. "Why, she did get a lot of presents for a small child who doesn't even grasp the concept of this holiday yet."

"You are one to talk, Niklaus—if I remember correctly, and I am rather sure that I do, then most of the presents she had gotten today had been bought by her father." Elijah said then, though he didn't mean it in a bad way. He was smiling gently and lovingly at his brother who only grinned, knowing that Elijah was right.

Camille and the Mikaelsons spent the next two hours eating and drinking wine. They've had turkey and Cami couldn't deny that this was the best food she'd ever tasted in her entire life. She didn't talk too much, she rather enjoyed listening to the siblings' bickering and rolled her eyes when Kol said that he thought that Cami's taste in men was plain awful and that he couldn't understand what she saw in his brother.

"I have one last surprise before Christmas dinner is finished." Rebekah announced then. Cami was already feeling a little sleepily from having had way too much turkey and Christmas pudding, so she looked up at Rebekah in an expression that could only be described a horror. "Please no more food."

Laughing, Rebekah shook her head. "No, not any more food. Come along, I want to show you something."

All of them went outside then. It was still snowing—it hadn't stopped snowing for days and it had stuck. New Orleanians were more than happy about their little Christmas miracle. Klaus got out of his leather jacket to put it around Camille's shoulders so she wouldn't be cold. He took her hand then and she looked up at him for a moment, smiling softly to herself.

She would never have thought that one day Klaus would just take her hand like that, without even thinking, without hesitating. That it might be so easy for him to show this kind of affection and love towards someone for him.

And that _she _would be the one to whom he would show that affection and love to.

When they arrived in the courtyard—all of the Christmas trees were light up and decorated now—they saw a big pile of wood right in the middle of it.

"What is this?" Cami asked, though before Rebekah could answer her question, she heard Klaus chuckling next to her. "Seems like Rebekah wants to pick up on an old Christmas tradition we have had as children. We will write our wishes down on a piece of paper and burn them in the fire."

"That sounds like a wonderful tradition."

"I thought that it was past due time that we should pick up on that tradition." Rebekah said, a beaming smile crossing her face. "And don't look at me like that, Nik—your girlfriend seems to like the idea, so don't complain and just do as you are told."

Klaus rolled his eyes, though he didn't complain when Rebekah handed him his piece of paper and pen. All of them wrote down their wishes and threw the pieces of paper into the flames. They watched as they were being consumed by the flames.

Klaus was standing next to Cami, having an arm put around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him, smiling softly before she leaned her head against his shoulder. "This is one of the best Christmases I've ever had," she said softly. "Thank you for that, Klaus."

"Oh, don't thank me for that. It's Rebekah who organized all of this." He said, grinning. "You know that this wasn't what I was talking about." Teasingly, Cami boxed him on his chest, causing him to grin even wider at her.

"So, are you going to tell me what you wished for?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't want to risk my wish not coming true, would I?"

He pressed his lips to the top of her head before he looked back at the fire. His siblings, Hayley and Marcel were watching the flames as well, thinking about Christmases of the past. Hayley was cuddled up at Elijah's side and Marcel stood behind Rebekah, having his arms wrapped around her. Only Kol was standing by himself, though he didn't seem to mind. Davina hadn't wanted to spend Christmas with the Mikaelsons, though Cami, Marcel and Kol had paid her a visit earlier today to celebrate with her.

"It must have been a good time. When you were children and threw your wishes into the flames each Christmas. It just sound so… beautiful. So nice. When Sean and I were kids, we didn't have such traditions, though that didn't make any of our Christmases as a family less special." Cami said then. "It was. It was a rather good time. Though I am just as happy now as I was back then."

The seven of them stood for another few minutes there, watching the fire and snowflakes pouring down on them before they made their way back inside. Cami and Klaus were strolling behind, having their arms wrapped around each other.

Cami would never have expected Klaus and her to become this happy. That they would spend moments like these together, feeling simply happy and grateful to be together. There was no pain, no doubt, no fear and nothing that could destroy their happiness, that could hurt them or break them down.

There were still enemies that needed to be defeated, though Cami was more than sure that they would get through this together. They were stronger together than if one of them tried to push the other one away because they were too scared of losing them or too scared of them getting hurt.

They weren't afraid of their own feelings anymore. They allowed themselves to love each other completely and without any restraint and they both knew that there was no going back from that.

And they were good for each other. They didn't destroy each other.

They made each other better.

When they passed the entry, Klaus stopped all of a sudden, taking Cami's hand. "Look," he said, pointing at something above their heads.

Cami couldn't hide a grin when she saw the mistletoe hanging above the door frame. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Hayley watching them. Giving her two-thumps up and grinning, Hayley turned around then to follow Elijah into the salon.

"Looks like we're the only ones who noticed the mistletoe, huh?"

Klaus put his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could.

"I'm glad that we did. Are you going to tell me _now _what you've wished for?"

"Only if you tell me what you have wished for." Cami said, grinning challengingly at him. Klaus seemed eager to accept the challenge, though. "I would much rather want to show you…" he simply said before he kissed her.

He kissed her with so much force and passion that it seemed to knock the breath out of her lungs for a moment before Cami kissed him back just as tenderly and passionately, her arms put around his neck, her hands tangled in his locks.

"I kind of wished for the same." She breathed in between kisses, feeling him smiling against her lips before Klaus caught her lips with his once more, both of them drowning in kiss after kiss, standing under the mistletoe.

When Camille had thrown her piece of paper into the flames, she had wished for many more Christmases like this one to come and that Klaus and her would always be together like they were now.


End file.
